Carlease Burke
Carlease Burke is an American actress. In 2006, she played Assistant on Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season One: * "Let's Give the Boy a Hand" Career '''Film' Her film credits include roles in Child's Play (2019); Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017); Incarnate (2016); Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant (2015); Behaving Badly (2014); Save the Date (2012); Prom (2011); Hop (2011); The Funeral Planner (2010 Video); The Back-up Plan (2010); Beneath the Dark (2010); Anna Nicole (2007); Expired (5007); In Her Shoes (2005); The Terminal (2004); Toolbox Murders (2004); The Out-of-Towners (1999); Why Do Fools Fall in Love (1998); Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves! (1997 Video); Get Shorty (1995); Pie in the Sky (1995); Ghost in the Machine (1993); and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1990). TV Movies Her TV movies include Hunt for the Labyrinth Killer (2013); Of Two Minds (2012); Courtroom K (2008); Family Man (2008); Good Behavior (2008); Sweet Nothing in My Ear (2008); About Sarah (1998); The Sleepwalker Killing (1997); A Match Made in Heaven (1997); Here Come the Munsters (1995); Attack of the 5 Ft. 2 Women (1994); In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Waco (1993); Her Final Fury: Betty Broderick, the Last Chapter (1992); Majority Rule (1992); Woman with a Past (1992); False Arrest (1991); Frankenstein: The College Years (1991); Bad Attitudes (1991); Death Warrant (1990); After the Shock (1900); and Taken Away (1989). Shorts Her shorts include Brothers Blood (2017); Shocking (2013); CASH (2017); Seamless (2013); The Debt Collector (2012); Tryna Play Some Cards (2011); Last Chance Lloyd (2011); Day Stripper (2007); Pro-Choice (2006); Dilemma (2006); Mute (2005); and Ron s Night Out (1999). Television Her TV credits include appearances on Sydney to the Max; Dirty John; Crazy Ex-Girlfriend; Brooklyn Nine-Nine; Curb Your Enthusiasm; I'm Sorry; Shooter; Mom; Send Me: An Original Web Series; How to Get Away with Murder; The Middle; Rizzoli & Isles; Crowded; Ballers; Key and Peele; Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street; Dads; NCIS; Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn; Married; Switched at Birth; NCIS: Los Angeles; Chosen; The League; Work It; Castle; The Mindy Project; Touch; Shameless; Golden Touch; Melissa & Joey; Breaking In; Hot in Cleveland; Raising Hope; Hawthorne; Flashforward; Heroes; Dollhouse; Sherri; Grey's Anatomy; Brunch with Bridget; Days of Our Lives; Bones; The Young and the Restless; The Riches; How I Met Your Mother; What About Brian; The Closer; Monk; Wanted; Without a Trace; Desperate Housewives; American Dreams; Strong Medicine; Judging Amy; ER; Philly; Malcolm in the Middle; Party of Five; Saved by the Bell: The New Class; To Have & to Hold; NYPD Blue; The Eddie Files; The Journey of Allen Strange; Significant Others (Mini-Series); Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Brooklyn South; The Burning Zone; Crisis Center; Murder One; Tracey Takes On...; Step by Step; Sherman Oaks; Chicago Hope; Roseanne; Bodies of Evidence; Doogie Howser, M.D.; Civil Wars; Knots Landing; Sisters; Melrose Place; Life Goes On; Who's the Boss?; and What's Happening Now! Personal Life Carlease was born in New York City. She graduated with a BA in Pre-Law from City College of New York. Trivia * She enjoys riding her bicycle near the ocean, swimming, water yoga, trying out new recipes, traveling, hula hooping, and playing bid whist. imdb References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter